Eternal Longings:Soul Singer
by X.x.BITE.ME.ERIC.x.X
Summary: Many years have passed since Edward Cullen's "birth into eternal darkness" and since he watched his true love die. Will he ever find her again? Or is he doomed to be alone forever, his darkness consuming him? Rated M for self harm/lemons to come later
1. The Day I Died

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work . I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter One: The Day I Died**

(EPOV)

It's been along time since I was, as I like to call, "born into eternal damnation". I always believed us to be soulless creatures, us vampires that is, condemned to stealing a beings life force animals and humans alike just to survive, satiate the blood lust, and quench the thirst of the monster that lives within us. There was a time when I gave into that monster, let him overtake my mind, my body, my senses, let him rule and indulge in his constant blood lust, annihilating any human that happened to cross our path, that is until _she _crossed our path.

_Flashback (1918, after Edward's "death" at the hospital)_:

She had long chestnut flowing locks that encompassed her flawless porcelain face. Her eyes were chocolate and as deep as pools peering into the window of her pure and innocent soul. Instantaneously her eyes caused the monster and I freeze in our tracks as she unknowingly met our gaze. This young woman was perfect in every way, it was as if she was personally molded by the gods; a goddess, absolute and complete. As I looked into my hazy memories as my time as a human, I recalled this angelic face as the haze slowly began to dissipate. I've seen this face many times before my "birth", I loved her and had given myself fully unto her as she did me, both our hearts and souls intertwined.

This memory was enough to send the monster straight back to his prison in my mind, bound by shackles that clung to his wrists and ankles, his waist chained to the bars of his prison securely keeping him in place. I slowly began to stalk towards her, _Isabella, my Isabella_, I had thought to myself. She was unaware of my presence but still I stayed silently behind her watching, slowly slinking closer, and inhaling her beautiful intoxicating scent as it sang to me. As I continued my approach I could hear her crying, writhing in agony, as she fell to her knees near the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

I wondered to myself who caused this angel, my love, such pain. Inching closer I heard a forced whisper that came from her luscious pink lips "Edward" she said. I gasped, it was me, and I was the source of her pain, her tears. As she stayed knelt down near the edge of the cliff I quietly and easily stroked my hand across the back of her hair. As I did this she began to sob even harder, mumbling through her tears she said "I can still feel you here with me" as she stood up slowly, weak from exhaustion.

It was then that I was compelled to reach out to her again, caress her face, and inhale her beautifully floral and mouthwatering scent. Lost in my thoughts of caressing her, holding her again, feeling her warmth engulfing my cold, deadened, rock-like body, I barely noticed what she said next, it was such a quiet murmur whispered under her breath, "I can't bear to live without you". As she finished uttering those words my mind began to sober slowly beckoning me back to reality. I looked on in horror, frozen, as I watched her close her eyes, turn backwards facing my direction, as her body began to gracefully fall off the edge of the cliff. I rushed over trying to get to her in time, save her, but I was mere seconds too late to save my beloved. I screamed her name as I watched her fall to her end and as I did she opened her eyes and met my gaze, smiled and muttered "We'll be together soon my love, forever". With that the water and rocks beneath claimed her life and her body, whisking it out to sea, never for my eyes to be able to set on again.

_End Flashback_

I will never forget that day, if I were capable of crying, I'd shed tears everyday for her until the end of time. My world died that day, as did what was left of my dead, un-beating heart. Since the tragedy I continued to travel with my maker, Carlisle, as his companion, his "son".


	2. Rebirth

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work . I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Two: Rebirth**

(EPOV)

Along our travels Carlisle made others, others like myself who had no choice but to die or be changed. We moved from place to place before anyone could suspect that we weren't aging, feeding on the blood of animals for sustenance. I was changed first in 1918, as I lay on my death bed, wheezing, gasping for air, as the Spanish Influenza slowly and painfully began to take my life. That is when I felt my body being moved, except I was not the one controlling the movement. We moved so quickly I didn't know who or what had me in it's grasp or have the slightest clue where I was, delirious from the raging fever. I felt my body slowly set into a soft surface, a familiar feeling; I assumed I was moved to a bed in another ward. That is when I felt something bite me. I felt a burning sensation all over my body it was rapid like fire flowing within my veins. I remember screaming, seeing a dark shadow that looked like a person hover over me as I began sinking into a dark abyss in mind; my screams of complete and utter agony remained unheard. I awoke three days later, my senses all heightened, a burning, throbbing itch in the back of my throat, but there were these voices; ones I couldn't explain and they were in my head. This scared me immensely and I rose from the bed, walking towards and out the bedroom door;I was looking for someone, anyone.

As I walked through a short and narrow hallway I came upon what I guess was the living room, in it Carlisle was sitting in a plush chair reading by the fire. He looked up at me and asked "Hello, I hope you are feeling well, I do not know if you remember me but my name is Carlisle, I work at the hospital, I was your doctor". I tried to wrap my mind around his words but as I was trying I could still hear him speaking. I shouted "Would you please refrain from speaking for just five minutes, your constant talking is giving me rather large headache". I looked up at him after, his mouth shut, his lips in a slight frown and he replied to me, his brows furrowed in confusion "I wasn't speaking, please sit next to me, explain to me what you heard, please" he motioned to the chair next to his and with that I sat. He asked again "Son, what was it you heard?I began to think where start but failed miserably "Dying?....Me??.....Vampire???.....I"

As I spoke this I heard a large intake of breath and a large gasp. I looked to Carlisle; his mouth was hanging open in sheer surprise. He spoke "Well I suppose I should begin from the start……"He stopped speaking for a moment, taking a moment to properly collect his thoughts and put them in order. This time while he had stopped speaking I was still watching him, his mouth completely still the whole time, yet again I kept hearing his voice.

He looked up at me studying my facial expression, which I'm sure communicated the confusion and frustration I was feeling at this moment. " Well like I had mentioned you were one of my patients at the hospital, you were suffering from a severe case of Spanish Influenza, day by day I watched your condition deteriorate, each day more painful for you then the last, I came in one night to begin my shift and my first concern was to check on you." "When I walked up to your bed you were barely breathing, your heartbeat so faint that it was slowly becoming inaudible to myself , I looked at you so young, so innocent, dying before you even had your chance to live and all I could feel was sadness and compassion for you. With those things in my mind I snuck you away from the hospital noting on your chart that the Influenza had finally claimed you. "I brought you back here to my cabin, where I then decided to change you in hopes to give you a sort of second chance at a life, maybe not the one you were used to living, but a new one."

"After I bit you and released my venom into your system you slowly began to change, screaming in response, I hovered over you speaking small words of what I thought could be reassurance to you and let your know you were at least not alone while you suffered the pain." "The change lasts three days and I waited patiently for you as you were completing the process; that is when you awoke and came out of the bedroom in search of someone and found me." I had many questions for this man….Carlisle… I did immediately admire him for his compassion and for saving me but still I was uncertain of this new life he had given me. I looked into the fireplace watching the fire and said "So that is what I am now? What I heard you say?…..Vampire?" I cringed at this thought. "Yes a vampire is what you are and what you will be for the rest of eternity my son, as a vampire you will have amazing speed, perfect and precise reflexes, extraordinary vision, hearing, and strength, as well some vampires have special abilities and it appears you have one. From watching and your reactions and body language I have concluded that you have the ability to read minds, my thoughts are what you heard earlier as you began to ramble in confusion, I have never known any other vampire that has ever possessed an ability as great as the one you have."

My jaw dropped at the explanation of these voices I seemed to have trapped in my head. I decided not to spend much time thinking about it now as I had another question "And what of this intense burning in my throat it's unbearable how do I make it go away?" " Well my son that is thirst you are feeling, blood lust, the need for sustenance for your new body, come with me we will go quench your thirst and rid you of the terrible throbbing in your throat."

I don't know what exactly it was about Carlisle; he spoke with such care and reassurance I began to trust him without question or a second thought. Strangely I was no longer afraid, I knew what ever I would have to endure in this new life Carlisle would be around and guide my through it. I smiled slightly at this thought….he was my father and I in turn was his son. I followed Carlisle out the back door of the cabin and began running in the forest behind the cabin, it was the most free I had felt in awhile, at least since I was human. Carlisle and I hunted into the early hours of the morning, the burning in my throat subsided and we returned to the cabin where we both sat again in front of the fireplace. He explained to me everything about being a vampire and also answered all of my questions honestly and in detail. Carlisle held nothing back and it was this that assured me most of all, there would never be any lies, any deceit, Carlisle would always be completely honest and open with me; he would always tell me the truth whether I wanted to hear it or not. I sat listening intently to Carlisle speak as he told me how he came into this life, the new life I now had. He continued talking long after the sun had risen.

**AN: Ok everyone, just want to say hey! This is my first fanfic ever. Anyhow this is the second of the first three chapters of the story I have written and am going to post. Please take the time to review I know a lot of readers don't but it helps me to give you want you want in the story and encourages me to keep writing and come up with new ideas for future chapters. Review, Review, Review!!! Lol. :P. Also posting new chapters will be gauged upon the amount of feedback I receive. If I get 10-15 or more reviews per chapter I will post a new chapter three times a week for you reading indulgence! ****Everyone watch out a naked Cullen boy may climb into your window tonight and surprise you! Lol. Keep an eye out I know I will be **;)


	3. Family

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Three: Family**

(EPOV)

We continued to travel after my birth, Carlisle working at different hospitals. This is how Carlisle came across Esme. Esme was found in a forest at the bottom of a precipice lying contorted, broken, bleeding, and bruised on the jagged, sharp rocks below. She had tried to take her own life after she found out her newborn, only a few weeks old, had died suddenly. A few men that were out hunting deer discovered her and rushed her to the hospital as fast as they could, Carlisle was charged with her care. He looked upon her in the same eyes that found me a few years ago, eyes filled with sadness and compassion, and this time....love. With that he brought her to our new home reporting she had died of her extensive injuries. He laid her in the bedroom on the bed, gently kissed her eyes, her forehead, and then her neck. With all the power in him he bit her as gently as he could, releasing the venom into her veins. Carlisle then covered her up and gave her some morphine thinking it may help with her pain, and attempted to make her as comfortable as possible as she slipped into a dark abyss; one which was still far to recent as my own experience began to flash before my eyes. Thus my new mother was born.

A couple of decades later, when we were living in Tennessee, we came across Rosalie. We had attended a ball that night, a benefit for the hospital Carlisle was currently working at. We had all noticed Rosalie as she danced around the ballroom elegantly; with all the attention she received from the gentlemen she would never be without a dance or someone to accompany her throughout the ball. She was breathtaking and beautiful and like all other women like her, she relied on her vanity for everything, getting all she asked for; charming those into giving her what she wanted when they said no. Carlisle and Esme were dancing gracefully, they looked like they were practically floating. Everyone who laid eyes upon them could see how in love they were and how perfect they were for each other. I sat a table just watching; reminiscing about my lost beloved. I remembered her captivating eyes, her glorious hair, her luscious lips, her beautiful goddess stature, and her breathtaking smile. A warmth began to come over me, one that was over all to quickly. As my heart ached and yearned for her I sat still, continuing to watch everyone dance around the ballroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie depart, just as she did Carlisle and Esme returned to the table.

Esme and Carlisle must have sensed my inner agony as Carlisle looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes and Esme cradled me in her soft yet strong motherly arms whispering "I love you Edward, my son, my beautiful boy" her eyes pained. I knew no matter what was said or done neither my father nor mother could help, no one could replace my beloved, my love, my Isabella. I looked up at Carlisle meeting his gaze and he nodded; he sensed that I wanted to leave now. We began gathering our belongings from the table, our jackets, winter apparel, and Esme's clutch purse. As Carlisle was helping Esme into her coat the three of us froze, a long agonizing scream filled our ears, a sound in the distance no one else was able to hear but us. We all looked at each other horrified and walked as fast and casually as we could as we left the building. As we reached outside nobody was around, the streets were empty, then we heard the deafening scream again, we all ran as fast as possible to the location which the screams were coming from.

We arrived in a secluded alleyway, laying on the cobblestone, practically lifeless, _no it couldn't be. _Carlisle lifted her arm from her head that was covering her face, _it was!,_ it was Rosalie the young lady from the ball. It appeared that a small group of men had their way with Rosalie while she screamed again and again, afterward they stabbed her 16 times leaving her for dead in the alley. Esme looked at Carlisle with the look of a pleading mother who wanted to save her child. Carlisle could not say no to his love and thus "saved" Rosalie too. We carried her back to our house where she completed her change and lived with us, a new edition to our family. Surprisingly, even as a vampire, Rosalie still let her vanities rule her. When we went out she let herself indulge in all the attention she would get from any male passerby and she reveled and smiled at this constantly.

One night a few months later, while out on a hunt Rosalie discovered a young man her age, 19, laying on the in the green vastness of the forest. He had long gashes along over his body, he may have not been in pieces but he was ripped open everywhere from head to toe. The gashes looked like he had been mauled by a bear. There was a campsite never by where Rosalie had found the young man; it appeared he had been camping when he was suddenly mauled. Rosalie ran with all her might back to our house. She screamed for Carlisle begging him with every fiber of her being to "save" him too, claiming he was her soul mate and she couldn't live without him if he died. This was the first unselfish act I had ever seen from Rosalie since she joined our family. Of course it was Carlisle's compassion that saved the young man too; that had saved us all. We later found out the young man's name was Emmett. A couple of months later in a joint private ceremony Carlisle and Esme then Rosalie and Emmett wed in a small quaint church perfect for such occasion as a vampire's wedding, it was dark and somewhat Gothic and this also applied to the priest that married them as well.

In the 1940's we had matriculated to Colorado. That was when Alice found us, she and her mate Jasper. They were already vampires, Alice was changed in an asylum her human family put her into to because of her heathenism (her visions), Jasper was made by a cruel female vampire in Texas, she had jumped him and bitten him numerous times as he was walking back to his army camp, both of them in search of a family, our family. Carlisle and Esme welcomed them with open arms as did the rest of us. We later found out Alice and Jasper too had special abilities, Alice could subjectively see the future and Jasper could manipulate emotions making the person or persons opposite feel what he wanted them to feel.

A vision was how Alice saw Jasper coming she waited patiently by herself many years until he finally came, after a week they wed, knowing in their hearts they'd be together forever. As they joined us our family grew, with this we eventually had to move and acquire much larger accommodations. We were moving to a small town in Washington named Forks. We lived there for five years as we continued going from place to place. I always knew I wanted to live in Forks again someday.

_Fast Forward: 2001 Forks, WA._

We pulled up a winding road one that looked strangely familiar to me._ I've been here before, it was.....Forks_. I remembered all the things that made me fall in love with Forks the first time around; the wildlife was plentiful, it was mostly made up of forest spanning as far as the eye could see, it offered the freedom to run, hunt, and be out on sunny days. We could be free no longer have to hide or be hindered by the fact the hideous skin sparkled like a billion little diamonds as it caught light. I also loved Forks for the fact that it was the rainiest town in all of the continental U.S.

Carlisle did what he did best, got a job at the local hospital choosing to work in the E.R. this time around. The house Carlisle had built for the family was made entirely of glass and was in the middle of a remote area close to Forks, and was surrounded by an extensive forest. Esme spent her time decorating and putting the finishing touches in all of the rooms in our new home. She collected a lot of antiques pieces over the years, she carefully placed them precisely in different parts of the house. Like every other move before it, us "kids" were enrolled in High School.......again. _Oh the joys of matriculation_ I thought to myself, I had graduated High School 50 times over the years. I understood though the younger we started out somewhere the longer we are able to stay there and I very much wanted to stay in Forks as long as I could; taking in all the beauty and resources it offered vampires.

The start of school came fast racing through summer break at a painstaking pace. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I all piled into my silver Volvo and drove us to school. We pulled into Forks High, as usual my family was a spectacle; people staring at us in awe, shock, fear, or confusions and sometimes all four at once. We made our way through the parking lot and into the school. I made my way to my first class, Biology, and set myself to do the mundane task of working on the assignment that littered everyone's tables. I sat alone at the table no one daring to speak to me or sit next to me; I much preferred it that way. I continued to finish the experiment and finished it in record time leaving me to sit with my ipod and listen music quietly while I rested my head on my table and let my thoughts begin to whisk me away. Visions of my Isabella ran through my mind like a slide show repeating itself. It was times like this I wished vampires were capable of sleep. I watched my thoughts silently and embraced them; after all they were all I had left of my beloved now.

**AN: Hey all! I hope the story has kept your interest up to this point :) Anyway thank you and please review! :)**


	4. New Town, New School

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Four: New Town, New School**

(BPOV)

I had just moved from Phoenix. I found the weather in Forks atrocious as it rained, snowed, or sleeted a lot of the time causing patches of ice to form everywhere. I missed the sun beating down on me; encompassing my body in warm blanket. I missed the dryness of the desert. Most of all I missed my mother, Renee and her new husband Phil. They had left to go on tour with the Minor League Baseball Association. Phil was a ball player, and from what little I him play he was OK.

Ah Forks, the town were I spent a week of my summer vacation every summer with my dad, Charlie when I was younger. As we drove to Charlie's house I watched as scenes of green whipped past the windows of the cruiser, it was somewhat of a blur. I watched the wet road glide under us as we drove. If anything good came out of my moving here, it'd have to be seeing Charlie again. I had missed greatly, but of course I would never mention it as both Charlie and I were horrible at expressing emotions and felt uncomfortable afterwards. I saw the welcome sign as we entered the town, it's amazing no matter how long I was away from here, it always stayed the same, nothing ever changed.

As we drove through the streets of town everyone was staring at Charlie's cruiser. _Of course I have the chief of attention...I mean police as my father_. All of them stared at the cruiser, interested in seeing me. I could tell the news of my arrival had traveled all the way around Forks, and I was now the center of everyone's attention. _Ick _I thought to myself as I shuddered and stared back at the whole town that was eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of me. I was grateful when we arrived at Charlie's house. _Privacy....finally no staring curious eyes_. We both grabbed my luggage from out of the trunk and I followed him upstairs to my room, it was just as I left it last, exactly how the vision of the room was etched into my memory. The only thing that changed was the bedding, it was all brand new, and it was very cozy looking. I loved the colours of purple and black that weaved through the different patterns on the new bedding.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about the very minor yet very noticeable change, I was quickly interrupted. "Ah hem" I heard as Charlie politely cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked up at his tall and burly stature, he was wearing a vague smile that was somewhat triumphant looking _probably had to do with me taking to the new bedding_. "Well kiddo, school starts tomorrow 8:30am sharp, the main office will take care of anything you need." "That aside how do you feel about ordering a pizza for dinner, I know it's not much but it's the least I could do for my little girl after such a long flight". I nodded and smiled in response. I had a sudden urge to hug him and as I did; I mumbled "I missed you Char- I mean Dad. The new bedding is very lovely, I like it a lot." He gave me a quick squeeze back and we both headed downstairs feeling a tad uncomfortable. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV_, Sports, that's right I forgot _I thought to myself as he turned on a basketball game.

"I'll go order dinner alright dad, is pepperoni OK?" "Yea Bells pepperoni is just fine". I ordered the pizza, when it arrived it was beginning to get late. Charlie and I sat in a comfortable silence as we ate at the kitchen table; both quietly appreciating the others company. "Well dad I'm finished, I'm going to head upstairs and get organized for school tomorrow." "OK, night Bells, oh wait, there will be an old Chevy truck in the driveway for tomorrow morning. I bought as a homecoming present for you, the keys will be in the mailbox and the tires are brand new and all weather, she's an old girl but she'll get ya where you need to go." I ran up to Charlie and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek "Thanks so much dad." Charlie chuckled lightly to himself. I walked up to my room, as I opened the door, memories of my room came rushing back to me; I smiled.

I picked up a small suitcase off the floor, sat it on the bed and opened it. The suitcase was full of brand new supplies I would need for school this year, Renee and I went back to school shopping before I left, our last mother daughter time for awhile. I pulled out my new backpack; I organized the supplies I needed by classes I was taking and neatly packed them in my bag. I set the bag in the rocking chair in the corner of my room and set my new jacket on it as well. _Stupid cold wet weather _I thought to myself. I gathered my toiletries and pajamas and went to go have a shower. I let the warm water flow over my body; it felt nice, briefly reminding me of Phoenix, of the warm sun. I relaxed the more the water poured over me, I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair, then my body, dried off and brushed my teeth. I returned to my room and crawled into bed I yelled goodnight to Charlie, who was already in his room lying in bed.

As I lay in bed I thought about what school would be like, _would all the kids just stare and gossip? Would I have to continue to be the center of attention for the next week?_ I didn't understand why I was so interesting to everyone I mean I was pale, thin, and plain, barely fitting the description of "the girl next door" type. I began to drift off before I knew it was out cold. My alarm went off the next morning, I looked at the clock, _ugh 6:30 in the morning. _I groaned. I pulled out some clothes from my other suitcase and decided to wear jeans and a sweater.

I went over to the rocking chair collecting my coat and bag and went downstairs. I watched TV for a bit as I slowly began to wake up more fully. I glanced out the window noticing it was yet another rainy day. I went into the kitchen and took out a bowl from the cupboard; I grabbed a spoon, the cereal, milk and sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. When I was finished I put my coat and boots on, threw my bag over my shoulder and left the house. As promised there was a truck, I snatched the keys excitedly from the mailbox and then got in the truck. When I turned her on she came to life with a loud roar; I grinned. I pulled her out of the driveway and drove to school. She was perfect for me. I instantly fell in love with her.

As I arrived just as I thought it would happen, everyone froze and watched me as I got out of the truck. I threw my bag over my shoulder, put my hood up, and listened to my ipod as I walked to the main office, hoping this would deter people from talking to me and asking 20 questions. I heard faint whispers through my music "Oh that Chief Swan's daughter, her names Isabella." I ignored the whisper and continued to the office. When I arrived in the office the secretary, who was too high strung for my liking, was bouncing up and down with glee as she handed me my schedule and a map.

I read my schedule, first class was Biology, _at least I was took advanced Biology in Phoenix, chances are I've done most of what's in the textbook. _I walked to class and as I entered I looked for a seat that was empty near the back of the class. There was only one seat available, it was upfront and next to the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I was stunned so much so that I stopped breathing for a moment. I walked up and sat next to him nearly falling off the stool. I flashed a smile at him but he didn't notice me, he looked lost in his thoughts. I watched him work quickly finishing the assignment the teacher given the class, finishing it before everyone else. He put his head down on the desk and listened to his ipod, again looking off into space. Unfortunately he was staring in my direction and caused me to feel uncomfortable for the rest of the class as I worked. He had a strange look on his face and looked pained the for the duration of the class.

I handed in my assignment and proceeded to my next class, clumsily clutching to the strap of my backpack to keep it from falling off my shoulder as I stumbled out into the hallway. The next 3 hours were long filled by English, History, and Spanish. I couldn't wait for lunch. To my relief the bell rung and I ran out of the room like I was on fire. When I got to the cafeteria I grabbed some fries and a soda for lunch and headed outside to sit in the courtyard as the rain had stopped. I sat at the table farthest from the school and ate my lunch in silence, my back turned to all the gossiping and curious eyes staring my way. The students assumed I couldn't hear or see them. I just ignored it all, after all Forks was small and I guess for a small town my arrival was as exciting as it got for them. The whole time I ate my lunch I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, leered at from the forest. I just shook off the feeling as I was probably being a little more than delusional.

(EPOV)

As I continued to reminisce, I stared at the figure sitting next to me. "Bella" I said under my breath so no one at human frequency could hear "Oh my Bella how I miss you so." I stared at the figment of my imagination until class was long over. This was the first time I had actually imagined her as if she were sitting right next to me and I could reach out and touch her. I skipped my second class; I went outside to run through the forest, hoping this would put my mind at ease. I love running; I feel so free and….alive. _Humph! _I scoffed at the thought _me….alive…ha_ I thought and chuckled to myself. I didn't feel like returning to school until lunch.

I ran as fast as I could letting the cool breeze flow over my skin, enjoying the feeling cascading over me. I ran until I came across a herd of deer. It occurred to me then that I hadn't hunted since we moved here. Gracefully I crept up behind the herd taking them down like a lion, one at time, enjoying the warmth of the blood as it trickled down my throat. Feeding on the herd somewhat put me at ease as I was no longer thinking about Bella; I was thinking about how hungry I still was. Since the herd weren't much of a challenge and put up little fight, I went looking for a bigger meal, a challenge, a predator like myself.

As I ran through the mountains I found exactly what I was looking for, three mountain lions, _mmmmm…_I thought _my favorite_. Two of the lions were sleeping inside of a small cavern in the mountain. The other lion was frozen looking in my direction, he sensed me, he sensed danger. I reveled at the thought jumping out of the brush into the lion's view. He snarled at me as I began to approach him, I snarled back. He looked my in the eyes, proceeding to challenge me as he calculated his next move. He lunged at me I swatted him away causing him to fly through the air and into a tree truck. I chuckled as he got up and got back in attack stance. I motioned at him to come with my hands and he accepted with a large hiss as he lunged again. This time I tackled him to the ground biting his jugular to paralyze him. After I drank from him I hunted the other two as well, them being asleep worked to my advantage as I subdued them to feed on them.

When I was done feeding I made my way back towards school, to a meadow close by. The meadow was beautiful it truly made you appreciate life. It was filled with all sorts of colourful flowers and plants. A small stream ran through the left side. I layed down in the lush grass just peacefully relaxing. The sound of the stream, the birds, and the rest of the flourishing wildlife made it an extremely tranquil place. After what felt like a couple of hours I glanced at my watch, it was almost lunch. I began to head back to school.

As the school came into my view I slowed down walking towards it at human pace. As I approached the outskirts of the forest overlooking the courtyard I heard the bell ring signaling that it was lunch. I thought to myself _Alice_ _surely would have seen my decision to skip class, _I knew she would seek me out to talk to me. I sat in the outskirts in the grass and waited for Alice to find me. Like clockwork she came prancing towards me,_ silly pixie. _She had soft smile on her face. She sat next to me in the grass, "Edward I think we need to talk". "Alice" I said "I know you mean well dear sister and that you care but I'm really not into the mood to be lectured about skipping class." Alice ignored what I said. "Edward I don't want to talk to you about skipping class, I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

I could no longer hold my feelings in I had to tell someone and Alice was better to talk to than most " I'm going through a rough time lately, I'm missing Bella more than usual, and my mind is playing tricks on me...visualizing her….as if she were really sitting next to me and I could touch her as if she were….alive. "That's what I want to talk to you about Edward I had….I had….a vision" she barely managed to get out. "A vision?" I replied. "What exactly did you have a vision of Alice?"

"Well Edward you see, sometimes when people die tragically their souls get a second chance at life and they are physically reborn." "Alice please get more to the point" that was all I needed to say as Alice's vision began to flash before my eyes. _No it couldn't be_, I watched intently as I replayed the vision I had just seen in my mind. I must have looked in shock because next thing I felt was Alice taking my hand into hers. I looked up at her "Edward this morning, in Biology, when you saw Bella and thought she was a figment of you imagination, she wasn't she was……real. You were actually seeing her in her physical form; she was there right beside you. There is one thing you should know….."

"Even though she looks as she used to and she has the same soul, her memories of you, of you and her together, of your love, are buried deep down in her subconscious mind. The memories are there but if you were to ask her about them she would not be able to recall them right away. It may take weeks, months, or even years before she remembers. I still wasn't fully convinced of what I had "seen" in Biology earlier this morning, until she walked out into the courtyard. I gasped; she was still radiant and very stunning just as she used to be. I watched as she walked to a table to eat her lunch at. She had picked one farthest away from the school. I was now leering at her stuck in a state of awe as it had been many years since I've been able to set my eyes upon her beauty.

As I watched her, I felt it once again, the electricity, the pull our souls had to one another, it was the same feeling we had shared so many years before. Her scented carried over to me on the breeze in the air. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as it assaulted all my senses. I had missed her beautiful floral scent immensely. I opened my eyes and continued to watch her again. _She's here, she is real_. As I watched her scent sang to me, her soul sang out to me to go to her, to hold her in my arms, caress her face and her hair, and press my lips to hers once again, proclaim my love for her. I kept observing her until lunch was over, occasionally listening to Alice as she talked about what classes she took this year.

I waited until everyone left the courtyard before I made my way inside. As I passed the table where Bella had sat I touched it, I could still feel harm warmth from her body as it lingered in the seat. I paid no attention to my classes the rest of the day, thinking only of Bella the rest of the day. _Somehow, someway, my beloved, you have come back to me_. I knew after today I could no longer keep away from her. I had to speak to her, hear her angelic voice again, hold her, never let her go again.

**AN: Alright every I was going over doing some minor corrections to the story and decided to make chapter four one part instead of two. I've decided I'm going to do this in future chapters as well. Hope you all have enjoyed reading so far. Reviews are awesome! Lol. If you have any ideas or suggestions to where you want the story to go let me know :) **


	5. A Love Not So Lost

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Five: A Love Not So Lost**

(BPOV)

I yawned as I walked to my final class….Gym. As I was changing; I thought, _How many people am I going to injure this time? With my luck I'd be the one leaving with a concussion or broken arm or leg in an ambulance, maybe even bring some people with me as company…. _I loathed Gym; of all the subjects in the entire world this was the one I sucked most at. I had small hands that easily lost grip of things as I swung or caught them, I have two left feet often tripping over my shoes and taking others down with me, I had a tendency to hit, crash into, push, punch, fall on, or fall into anyone in a one mile radius. I had no balance or coordination. Everything I did in gym often resulted in me or someone else getting hurt. I tried many times to convince my teachers in the past to let sit out as I was a hazard to myself and the class but it to no avail.

Today we were playing basketball. I was thankful that for most of the class I was benched as others played. Eventually my time came "OK rotate your players, Isabella Swan, Jessica Stanley, Cassie Colbert your up next" I reluctantly got up and took my place on the court thankful that there was only three minutes left of class. _Really how much damage could happen in three minutes right? It should be a breeze_. I got out to the middle of the court, I mentally groaned as the ball came in play. Surely enough I managed to trip on my shoelaces in the first 30 seconds. As I was getting up I wasn't paying attention, another teammate had passed me the ball not noticing I had fallen and was in the middle of getting up. The ball hit me square in the face. Blood immediately started coming from my nose and with the smell being so potent I fainted.

When I woke up I was lying in the nurse's office with an icepack on my head, it was covering a big black bruise. I also had gauze stuck in my nose; I assumed this was standard practice to stop the bleeding. I had a massive headache. As my eyes began to focus I noticed someone was sitting in the chair next to me. I looked up; it was the beautiful boy from my Biology class. I stared at him my eyes frozen in shock, _I didn't notice he was in my Gym class….then again I really wasn't paying attention much_, I had thought to myself. As I stared at the marvelous sight before me I noticed he was wearing the sexiest crooked grin on his face. I thought to myself again, _Oh my god, the icepack, the bruise on my head, the gauze plugged in my nose…_ I blushed in embarrassment. The boy chuckled at me "Hi I'm Edward" he smiled again.

I was so intoxicated by his eyes and his smile that when I went to sit up on the bed I whacked my head off the metal first aid kit that was mounted on the wall beside the bed. "Stupid first aid kit" I mumbled to myself, _it shouldn't be there! _I looked up at Edward rubbing my head and noticed he was trying politely not to laugh as my extreme clumsiness. "You're Isabella? Charlie's daughter right?" "Yea" was all I managed to get out at first. "But everyone calls me Bella." "Well Bella the pleasure is all mine." I blushed again and Edward smiled again in response. "You certainly have a knack for getting yourself hurt" he chuckled. "Yea that's me I'm a hazard to my own health" I replied smiling back. "What do you say I get you out of here and take you home?" "No absolutely not" I said, "I don't want to be a bother and you barely even know me." I swore I heard him laugh under his breath but I let it go uncertain of what I heard. "Well if I don't take you home I'm worried you're liable to take your own head off getting into the car and I wouldn't want that to happen." Before I could even respond he picked me up and held me in his arms.

He carried me out of the office and down the hallway out to the parking lot. "Which car is yours" he inquired. "The blue Chevy truck" I pointed in its direction. He set me down at the passenger's side and I looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" "**I'm **driving **you **home." I eyed him strangely for a couple of minutes before surrendering my keys and getting in the truck. He started the truck letting the engine warm up for a few minutes before starting to my house. "So how do you like Forks?" he asked. "Well I used to live in Phoenix so I guess you can say Forks is quite a drastic change for me, it being cold and wet all the time." I smiled at him. I gave him directions to my house it wasn't long before we arrived. As we pulled into the driveway I realized he had no way home. "I'm sorry….. I didn't even clue in how will you get home?" "I'll manage" he said. I gave him a smug look lifting my eyebrow in question. He laughed "I'll call my sister and have her come pick me up."

Out of the blue I blurted out "Would you like to come inside for awhile, hang out, and make sure I don't hurt myself?" He laughed hysterically and I instantly regretted what I said, "Never mind." "No, I'm sorry, I would love to come in a keep you company for a bit, at least until your dad gets home and so he can take over supervising your well being so I don't have to worry." I was a little annoyed by his response but all the annoyance left when he stroked the back of his hand across my jaw. I knew I was blushing like crazy now. Edward just kept grinning at me. "Well I did make it 17 years without anyone's help" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and got out of the truck.

I realized after playfully making a dash toward the front door that I didn't have my keys. "Looking for these" Edward said coyly holding the keys in the air with a huge grin. I pouted and then grabbed them out of his hand and opened the door. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked. He respectfully declined and took a seat on the couch waiting for me as I went to take my things to my room. I came back down and he was still sitting in the same position waiting for me. "You could have turned on the TV while I was gone, you didn't have to sit here and do nothing." I laughed. "I have a collection of DVD's up I'm my room if you're interested in watching a movie?" "Sure, sounds good" he said collecting me in his arms again carrying me up to my room. "I am capable of walking you know." "From what I saw today in Gym I beg to differ." I flashed a quick dirty look his way, he just laughed.

He saw my DVD's on the shelf in my closet and began browsing through them. I had hoped he would pick something neutral to watch maybe a comedy. He pulled out House of 1000 Corpses. I rolled my eyes and started downstairs. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big, bad, scary movie" he said half laughing as he followed me. I yanked the DVD out of his hand and placed it in the DVD player and sat down. He sat next to me on the couch a lot closer than I had anticipated. I stopped breathing and my heartbeat became erratic. He had noticed I was no longer breathing and had a concerned look on his face. With that I took a deep breath his concern fleeting from his face. I tried to focus on the movie as it started and all I could focus on was the fact that Edward was sitting next to me.

Then as I started to get into the movie he casually snuck his arm around my shoulder, pulled me in closer to his chest and began tracing lazy circles on the top of my arm. Again I could feel my heart beating rapidly but I tried to ignore it and continued to watch the movie with his god-like arms cradling me. _This is heaven, who am I trying to kid_, I thought. I remembered yawning vaguely half way through the movie; tired and sore from Gym. It was the last thing I remembered.

(EPOV)

I started to my last class of the day. It was Gym. Being able to play sports and games was easy when you had vampire abilities. Of course being so good at everything was a downfall as well; the guys shot nasty looks my way and the girls wouldn't stop staring at me, there eyes watching my every move. I noticed when I was going through my bag that I had not packed my Gym uniform. I ran home as quickly as I could to get it, arriving near the end of class. I walked out and sat on the sidelines watching everyone play basketball, the teacher hadn't even noticed my absence. I looked at every player one by one trying to make sense of which team was winning.

"Ok rotate your players, Isabella Swan, Jessica Stanley, Cassie Colbert your up next" I heard shouted from across the Gym. I saw Bella reluctantly get up as she was called on. I didn't understand why she looked so nervous, her eyes filled with apprehension. I looked on stunned as I watched the body of my goddess move towards her place on the court. I was in heaven, all I felt was bliss. As soon as she started to play I understood; within the first 30 seconds she managed to trip over her shoelaces and fall to floor. I continued to watch her as she picked herself up; next someone had passed the ball to her not paying attention to the fact that she was in the middle of getting up off the floor. The ball made contact with her face, _CRACK!_ I had heard. She looked dazed as I made my way out to see if she was alright. I smelled blood and knew she was bleeding. I looked up and blood was coming from her nose and a black bruise was starting to form on her forehead. SMACK! I heard as her body hit the floor. She had fainted. Everyone stopped what they were doing looking to where the sound had come from.

I thought to myself, _Way to go Edward, the one time you don't take advantage of your vampire __speed! _Although had if done that the whole class would have noticed. I settled in doing the next best thing I could. I picked Isabella up into my arms and said to Mr. Belvedere "I'm going to take her to the nurse." He nodded as I was at the door to leave. I walked into the nurse's office but no one was there; I assumed the nurse had left early for the day. I took her into the room with bed and laid her on it. I went to the freezer, grabbed an icepack, and wrapped a cloth around it and gently placed it on her forehead. I got another cloth off the shelf nearby and wiped all the blood off her chin and neck. I then rolled up two little pieces of gauze and put them in her nostrils to prevent more bleeding, it began to stop instantaneously. She was out for about 20 minutes. When she came to she was confused and groggy.

She gently touched the icepack on her head and then felt the bruise on her forehead. Then she ran her fingers slowly down the slope of her nose. That's when she noticed I was sitting in a chair next to her bedside. She stared at me for a few minutes stuck in some sort of trance. I wondered about the many things that were going through her head at that moment. I tried to listen in and didn't hear anything. I tried a couple more times still not able to hear any of her thoughts. _Odd_, I thought to myself puzzled. I just watched her, a crooked smile donning across my face.

She met my eyes and blushed. It was so radiant to see her beautiful blush once again. I chuckled to myself "Hi I'm Edward" I said smiling. She began to sit up on the bed hitting her head off the metal first aid kit that was mounted on the wall beside the bed. "Stupid first aid kit" I heard her mumble under her breath. I stifled a small laugh watching as she rubbed the top of her head where she had just hit it. I found her clumsiness very cute and endearing. "You're Isabella? Charlie's daughter right?" I asked questioningly already knowing the answer hearing it in the minds of other students. "Yea" she replied. "But everyone calls me Bella." "Well Bella the pleasure is all mine" I said.

She blushed again and I smiled. "You certainly have a knack for getting yourself hurt" I chuckled. "Yea that's me I'm a hazard to my own health" she said smiling back. "What do you say I get you out of here and take you home?" I asked. "No absolutely not" she said, "I don't want to be a bother and you barely even know me." I laughed under my breath hoping she didn't notice, _if she only remembered_ I thought as I laughed to myself mentally. "Well if I don't take you home I'm worried you're liable to take your own head off getting into the car and I wouldn't want that to happen." Before she could respond I scooped her up in my arms holding her firmly to my chest. I enjoyed the warmth radiating off of her skin as it warmed my own.

I carried her out of the office and down the hallway and out to the parking lot. "Which car is yours" I inquired. "The blue Chevy truck" she pointed in its direction. _It looks ancient and unsafe_ I thought to myself. I set her down at the passenger's side and she looked at me confused. "What are you doing?" she asked. "**I'm **driving **you **home" I replied confidently. She eyed me strangely for a couple of minutes before surrendering her keys. I walked around the truck and climbed in the driver's side. I started the truck letting the engine warm up for a few minutes in hopes my driving wouldn't kill the truck on the way to her house. "So how do you like Forks?" I asked. "Well I used to live in Phoenix so I guess you can say Forks is quite a drastic change for me, it being cold and wet all the time" she replied smiling at me. I asked for the directions to her house and we were there in no time. I pulled into the driveway and turned of the engine. Bella spoke, "I'm sorry….I didn't even clue in how will you get home?" "I'll manage" I said. She looked at me with a smug expression raising an eyebrow at me. I laughed "I'll call my sister and have her come pick me up."

Unexpectedly out of nowhere Bella blurted out "Would you like to come inside for awhile, hang out, and make sure I don't hurt myself?" I laughed hysterically at this and saw the look of regret wash over her face, "Never mind" she mumbled sounding defeated. "No, I'm sorry, I would love to come in a keep you company for a bit, at least until your dad gets home and so he can take over supervising your well being so I don't have to worry." Her face went a light shade of red as she became annoyed at my comment and she blushed crimson. I stroked her jaw gently with the back of my hand; grinning at her response to my touch. She relaxed. "Well I did make it 17 years without anyone's help" she said matter of factly as she stuck her tongue out at me and opened her door and dashed towards her house.

I watched her expression turn as she realized I was still in possession of her keys. "Looking for these" I said coyly holding the keys in the air with a huge grin across my face. She pouted at me distracting me as she grabbed the keys out of my hand and went to open the door. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she offered. I declined and took a seat in her living room on the couch while she put her things in her room. I took in my surroundings; I noticed messily placed pictures adorned the walls, all of them of Bella at different ages. She came back down and found that I'd hadn't moved since she went upstairs. "You could have turned on the TV while I was gone, you didn't have to sit here and do nothing." She laughed. "I have a collection of DVD's up I'm my room if you're interested in watching a movie?" "Sure, sounds good" I said sweeping her up in my arms again carrying her to her room. "I am capable of walking you know" she let out staring directly in my eyes. I couldn't keep from my next comment "From what I saw today in Gym I beg to differ." She flashed a dirty glance at me causing me to laugh.

I took in her room as I walked in and set her on her feet. I looked to the right noticing her DVD collection on the shelf in her closet; I started to browse them intent on choosing a movie that would make her sit close to me. I pulled out House of 1000 Corpses. I looked up at her and saw her roll her eyes at my selection as we started heading downstairs. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big, bad, scary movie" I said teasing and half laughing as I followed behind her. We went into the living and again for the second time she caught me off guard and ripped the DVD out of my grasp. She started the DVD and then sat on the couch. I sat right next to her our knees and legs touching, her breath stopped and heartbeat became erratic as she felt our legs meet. I was concerned I hadn't heard her take a breath in a full minute; I studied her to make sure she was alright. I was relieved quickly, her eyes met mine and she took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying to focus on watching the movie as she had a concentrated look; but still I could tell she was somewhat distracted from our contact.

I let her relax for awhile; letting her heartbeat return to normal. As she started to enjoy the movie, I just kept watching Bella as she watched, smiling at her and studying her reactions during the different scenes. She wasn't paying attention to me so I slowly snuck my arm behind her cradling her to closer to my chest. I began to trace lazy circles on the top on her arm with my fingers. Instead of pulling away she stayed, looking content to be in my arms. Her heart began beating rapidly again as she strained to keep her concentration on the movie. Part way through the movie I heard Bella yawn and her heartbeat began to slow, relaxing as she began to fall deeper and deeper asleep. I couldn't blame her for being tired after the beating she took today.

I just sat there for awhile while she slept inhaling her scent and listening to the rhythm of her heart beat. I enjoyed the warmth that her body cascaded over my own. It was heavenly. I began to stroke her hair with one hand and rubbed the small of her back with the other. "Edward." I looked down at my angel thinking she had awakened. I was shocked as I realized she was still fast asleep. I listened curious; waiting to see if she would speak again. "Edward I missed you so much my love." I gasped. She was dreaming of us; remembering the events of many years ago. "I missed you too beloved" I replied quietly. "Why did you have to leave me" she asked her tone filled with sadness. "I didn't leave you beloved I was always watching over you, you have always owned my heart and my soul; there has never in all these years been anyone but you." Her lips curved into a smile. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip caressing it.

As if she could read my mind I heard her whisper "Kiss me please, it's been too long. I miss your touch." I did not deny her even though I realized she was asleep and not in control of her actions, it had been too long. I pressed my lips to hers; they were soft, plump, and warm. I felt something spark inside me as if were suddenly "alive" again. My non-existent soul had returned and was soaring full of love and happiness. I felt complete again, felt whole. "Promise me my love that you'll come back for me please, I need you, please find me." It pained me to hear her say this. "Always my beloved always, I have never stopped looking, I will find you we will be together again" I paused, "for eternity if you so wish beloved." I pressed my lips to hers again and she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. It was over all too soon; again she was just sleeping peacefully not dreaming, not speaking.

I picked Bella up and carried her up to bed. With one hand I drew the covers down and placed her into bed. I pulled the covers over her tucking her in, wanting her to be comfortable and keep warm. I knelt beside her bed caressing her face again, then her lips. I took a piece of paper from her night table and began to write, _Bella you were exhausted from everything that happened today. You fell asleep during the movie. Please don't fret I am not upset with you, your absolutely adorable when you sleep, you look like an angel. I tucked you in bed before I left to go home. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, I've decided to pick you up and take you to breakfast before school, see you in the morning around 7, yours eternally, Edward_. I folded up the note and placed it under her alarm clock. I then turned on the alarm, kissing her forehead as I got up. "Sleep well, beloved, I will watch over you every night as you sleep." With that I locked Bella's front door and went out an open window in the kitchen. I ran home overjoyed.

**AN: Okies guys, what did you think? :P let me know. I will post again tomorrow most likely. There will be a few mistakes here and there that I'll miss the first around when I proofread, but I'll be fixing them along the way I'm too much of a perfectionist to leave full of mistakes. Thank you to all of my readers that did review you guys are awesome. Enjoy! :)**


	6. Memories Are For A Lifetime

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Six: Memories Are For A Lifetime**

(BPOV)

*Alarm Rings- 6 AM, Beep, Beep, Beep*

I woke up and peered over at my clock- 6am ugh! I don't remember setting my alarm let alone going to bed. I sat up and reached to turn on my lamp- I noticed a neatly folded piece of paper with my name written elegantly on the top. I began to read the note to myself: _Bella you were exhausted from everything that happened today. You fell asleep during the movie. Please don't fret I am not upset with you, your absolutely adorable when you sleep, you look like an angel. I tucked you in bed before I left to go home._ At that moment I thanked god that Edward wasn't here, I could feel the heat rise into my cheeks. I didn't think it was possible to blush this much.

I continued to read- _I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, I've decided to pick you up and take you to breakfast before school, see you in the morning around 7, yours eternally, Edward. _I leapt off my bed in shock and disarray, not only did I have a date; I had a date in 45 minutes! I rushed towards the bathroom in a frenzy to get ready tripping over the bathmat. I scrubbed my face, washed my hair and body, turned off the shower and brushed my teeth and dashed back to my room. I looked in my closet and couldn't help feeling slightly displeased as I looked over my outfit choices; I hadn't got around to doing my laundry yesterday on account of the falling asleep. I had one outfit left it was a dark plaid button up shirt and a pair of faded black jeans. I regretfully pulled it out of my closet and placed the outfit on my bed.

I stared at myself in my wall length mirror, throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I threw on my jeans and shirt, grabbed my bag of the rocking chair, and made my way downstairs. I decided to sit on my porch steps to wait for Edward. It was one of the rare days in Forks where it actually was raining, wet, and cold. It was still overcast but I was appreciative for the break in the rain. There was a refreshing breeze and as it blew my loose strands of hair began to dance causing my bun to unravel. I let the fresh air engulf my senses and my body, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes.

I sat like this for a few moments enjoying the deep feeling of relaxation before opening my eyes again. I looked up, "AHHHH!" I screamed. There Edward stood in front of me wearing a goofy smile, entrapping me in his arms as my body descended on its way to the ground. "I leave for a few hours and already I have to come to your rescue" he said smugly. I pushed out of his grasp, punching him in the arm. "It's rude to sneak up on people you know!" I yelled annoyed turning my back to him and crossing my arms. I then felt an arm sneak around my waist and another slowly snake around my collarbone, a gentle squeeze following. "I'm sorry belov….Bella" he whispered his lips almost touching my earlobe, "you just looked so at peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." At that instant my knees went weak, _treacherous body_ I thought. I inhaled Edwards scent, he smelled indescribable, sweet like heaven itself.

My body always seemed to betray me and I couldn't help feeling I wanted to sink backwards into Edward's chest and just lay there infinitely. All of a sudden I felt my eyes glaze over and then everything went black.

_Flashback (1918, Isabella's Suicide following Edward's Death)_:

I felt like I was in a different body but it looked exactly as my own. I was instantly confused by this. I continued analyzing and found I was wearing a long gown with a corseted bodice, it fell to my ankles letting a pair of black half inch heeled boots peek out. The gown was floating behind me floating on the breeze. I noticed that behind me was the sea. I was standing with my back turned to the edge. Grief and despair coursed through me as fast as adrenaline itself. I began to cry and writhe in agony. I began to see a face, its features unpronounced. I could tell it was a young man of my age, someone this "me" had loved dearly. There was also a familiar scent that I couldn't quite make out adding to the mystery of this young man. I realized then that "I" was in mourning, mourning for this young man, for our lost love.

In small whispers "I" spoke these next words very delicately "I can't bear to live without you." With that, all control dissipated from my body, effortlessly causing me to fall backwards. "ISABELLAA!!" I heard in an agonizing scream. I opened my eyes looking at the cliffs edge and smiled. I saw the outline of the young man kneeling at the cliffs edge as he screamed; his features still unpronounced. I knew it was "my" lost love it was him that "I" was seeing. Everything in my body yelled out letting me know it was him, as if our two souls were able to recognize only each other's. With what felt like the last breath in me I barely muttered "We'll be together soon my love, forever."

_End Flashback_

Again everything returned to being black. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around not recognizing where I was. I noticed I was lying on an armless black leather lounger. The room was filled with shelves upon shelves of exquisite things CD's, an expensive sound system, objets d'art, and collection upon collection of first edition books. The other walls were made up of full panes of glass causing the light from outside to illuminate the room even though it was still overcast. The room was truly beautiful, one of a kind and I couldn't help marveling in it a little and feeling a tad envious. I shut my eyes again for a few minutes certain I had probably hit my head and was hallucinating. I felt the couch sink a little next to me while strong arms wrapped around my waist. Another hand kept tracing up and down my cheekbone.

"Bella, are you alright? Say something, anything….please" the voice next to me begged. I knew the smooth velvety voice anywhere, it was Edward's. I was sad to hear the desperation laced within his voice. I opened my eyes to find two topaz ones watching over me instantaneously causing me to melt inside. "Edward" I whispered intoxicated. "Yes, yes Bella it's me, are you hurt? How do you feel?" Edward blurted out. I rolled into his chest resting my head in the crook of his neck. "We definitely have to stop meeting like this" I said lightly chuckling and inhaling deeply. I felt his perfect porcelain lips curve into a smile on my forehead. "What happened?" I inquired. "Well I WAS supposed to take you out for breakfast, but shortly after I had embraced you to apologize you passed out. I wasn't sure what was wrong so I rushed you to see my father at the hospital. He ran many tests, all of them coming back negative. He told me to escort you back to our family's house and watch over you until he arrived home from work so he could examine you again."

"Oh…ummm…uhh" I mumbled flustered. "I think I just passed out Edward that is all, I can't explain why. It was a very odd and confusing experience." "Confusing?" Edward asked bewildered. "Can you elaborate for me please?" he said sweetly kissing the top of my hand. I told him everything, beginning to end. "I think I had a vision through someone else's eyes, someone from….the past" I confessed to him. He was lost in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Bella" he whispered "I think we need to talk." This caused to me to become nervous. I had no idea of what was to come next.

(EPOV)

As I pulled up to Bella's I noticed her sitting on the porch. I watched her for a couple of minutes before getting out of my car, her brown locks cascading on the wind. She sat on her porch steps, her eyes closed. She looked so radiant as the breeze began to envelope all of her senses. She wore a look of peace on her angelic face, one I had wished for many years I could have and feel again. Not wanting to disturb my goddess I began to quietly approach her. "AHHHH!" she screamed as she opened her eyes noticing myself in front of her. She began falling off the steps as they had no rails for her to grasp when she became startled. I leapt forward securely catching her in my arms, before she made contact with the pavement below. I instinctively pulled her into my chest as a protective gesture.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and already I have to come to your rescue" I said looking confident. _Yes, like I at all minded saving her _I scoffed in my head_, having her warm body pressed up to mine. _She punched my bicep causing more pain to her than to me; I mentally was in hysterics about that. _Silly Bella _I thought. "It's rude to sneak up on people you know!" she exclaimed pushing away from me and turning her back to me looking somewhat agitated. The sudden loss of her warmth left me in shock momentarily. I crept up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and the other across her collarbone. I gave her a gentle hug in hopes she would accept it as my apology.

Her scent washed over all my senses and my body. I put my lips up to her ear almost grazing her earlobe and whispered "I'm sorry belov….Bella. You just looked so at peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Her breath hitched in her throat as if she had ceased to breathe all together and her knees fell weak. I easily supported her weight as she did so. Then without warning she fell back into my chest, she was completely limp and her eyes were glazed over, she looked positively lifeless. "Bella, Bella love, wake up, oh please wake up!" I uttered fear present throughout my voice. I picked her up bridal style rushing her to my car and buckling her into the passenger's side of my Volvo. I ran at vampire speed, got into the car and raced towards the hospital where my father worked.

When we arrived Carlisle was already was already awaiting our arrival thanks to Alice no doubt. _I __should get her a gift when this is all over to show her how grateful I was_ I thought as I carried Bella into Carlisle's office. Immediately Carlisle went to work to examine her, a bed already setup in his office for when he worked "overnights". He drew several vials of her blood sending it to the lab for analysis ordering it to be checked for a multitude of problems. Then he inserted a needle into her hand and hooked her up to an IV bag. He checked Bella's pupils, then her pulse and heartbeat, followed by her blood pressure. All of the tests came back inconclusive with no answer as to what had happened to Bella. "Son, I think it best you take her home and watch over her for now, until I get home and can examine her later" said Carlisle. "But Carlisle we've still yet to determine what's wrong with her" I said with a hint of confusion and concern in my voice.

"Edward it just appears as though she has fainted, her glucose levels most likely dropped to suddenly causing her to pass out. I've given her a round of IV fluids; this should help her come too in a few hours. She just needs to rest she will be fine son" he reassured me. It was only Carlisle confidence that had allowed me and my conscience to take Bella out of the hospital and back to my family's home, I personally thought she might be better off staying for observation. Again I picked up Bella carrying her back to and securing her in my car. On the ride home she made no noise or movement the only thing she was doing consistently was breathing, this just feed into my already increased level of concern for her.

When we arrived I took Bella up to my room again taking advantage of my speed. I placed her on my black lounger, placed a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. I lay next to her for the next few hours continuously stroking her hair as I got lost in her warmth. I basked in the glorious perfume that was her scent speaking only whispers to the angel lying beside me. After all this was the only way I was able to profess my feelings to her, for her. I listened to the rhythm that her breathing and heartbeat made together and closed my eyes as I relaxed listening to the most glorious symphony I had ever heard; content for the first time in over 100 years. It almost felt as if I were sleeping even though I knew in my dead heart it wasn't possible for vampires are unable to sleep.

Waiting for Bella to wake was excruciating causing me to get up and start pacing around the upstairs, replaying memories of us like an olde time movie in my mind. After an hour I thought I heard a hitch in Bella's breath, I stopped and listened to confirm it. She was beginning to wake up, _finally,_ the selfish part of me exclaimed overjoyed. She really did not know what she does to me; it was quite the scare, especially for someone who has been around as long as myself and had seen almost everything. I stood in the doorway watching her, hidden by the frame. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around my room incredulously and wide eyed. She looked mesmerized as she took in the room's entirety. Then she pulled the blanket up over her arms and resorted to shutting her eyes again.

I lay down next to her resting my arm around her waist and absentmindedly stroked up and down her cheekbone with my hand. "Bella, are you alright? Say something, anything….please" I pleaded desperate to hear her voice. I hovered over her beautiful porcelain face watching her intently. Her eyes opened and met my own, _so beautiful _I thought to myself as I peered into them. "Edward" my goddess whispered. Yes, yes Bella it's me, are you hurt? How do you feel?" I gushed out. She then pulled herself into my chest resting her head in the crook of my neck, allowing my lips to rest on her forehead while I continued to watch her. "We definitely have to stop meeting like this" said Bella innocently. My lips curved into a smile, thrilled to be hearing her voice again and letting all my worry slip away.

"What happened?" she inquired. "Well I WAS supposed to take you out for breakfast, but shortly after I had embraced you to apologize you passed out. I wasn't sure what was wrong so I rushed you to see my father at the hospital. He ran many tests, all of them coming back negative. He told me to escort you back to our family's house and watch over you until he arrived home from work so he could examine you again" I replied. "Oh…ummm…uhh" she uttered in confusion, "I think I just passed out Edward that is all, I can't explain why. It was a very odd and confusing experience." "Confusing?" I asked perplexed. I took her hand in mine "Can you elaborate for me please?" I brought her hand to my lips pressing them gently to the top of her hand; lingering a little longer than was necessary before pulling back.

I was unprepared for what Bella described to me next. She had remembered her…her suicide after my "death" in 1918. "I think I had a vision through someone else's eyes, someone from….the past." _If you only began to know my beloved_ I thought. Regardless of personally knowing the story I listened to Bella intently as she regaled it to me. I was stunned to say the least. Every little accurate description gave me an iota more of hope. Stuck in thought I was overwhelmed by many emotions admiration, strength, selfishness, happiness, but most of all…most of all was unconditional LOVE. My selfishness overcame me, _I can't do this, keep things from you…_ "Bella…." I said "I think we need to talk my love.

**AN: Hello my lovelies I'm so sorry it took me this long to post another chapter as I have been busy packing and my computer had died. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who has made my story a favorite. I will not be able to update now until the middle of March at the earliest I do apologize for that. Any who reviews are like inspirational candy to me so keep them coming. :P**


	7. The Truth Shall Set Her Free

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Seven: The Truth Shall Set Her Free**

(BPOV)

I stared at Edward incredulously. _I think we need to talk….my love? _I thought to myself now incredibly more confused than a moment ago. "Talk?" I managed to stutter. " I don't understand Edward what do we need to talk about" I said apprehensively. Edward stilled for a minute before taking a long deep breath. "Bella…this is not the first time we've met, I know you don't remember but I do, I've remembered for over a century." "Century? Edward? What do you mean a century? Your 17!". "Shit" Edward unexpectedly blurted out. "I'm so sorry Bella please forgive my language it was disrespectful and improper of me." " Forget the pleasantries Edward, and TALK now!"

"What are you? Who are you? Who or what the hell am I? I asked frightened of any answer he may give. Edward then very gently placed my feet back up on the lounger. I pulled the blanket over myself indulging in what little security I felt it gave me in this moment. Edward then took my hand and continuously ran his thumb over my palm in a gesture I could only assume was to get me to relax. He finally spoke "Bella, I need you to know, first and foremost, I would NEVER, EVER hurt you or let any harm come to you." "Okay…" was all I managed to choke out. " Bella the vision you experienced earlier, the one where you blacked out, it wasn't a vision it was a memory…..a real memory….from 1918, a memory of you, us, in your past life…" "A memory? 1918!" Edward then explained everything to her, what he was, who he was, how he died and was reborn into "eternal damnation" as he always put it. He regaled to her a tale of two beautiful young lovers, soul mates who had survived the best and worst of times together in their short years. " After the influenza took me you were beyond distraught, you were in agony, the light in you had slowly diminished and all that you reflected was heartbreak and pain. I saw one day while I was out in the woods hunting, I began to remember everything about our love and us. Your beautiful porcelain face, your chestnut hair that flowed around you like water, the sadness in your eyes overwhelming me, sending me into a state of shock. It wasn't until it was too late that I was able to hear you speak those last words the ones I came to dread and agonize over the last century."

"I can't bear to live without you….We'll be together soon my love, forever" Bella finished for him. "Yes" Edward said solemnly looking into my eyes with a burning intensity that seemed to pierce through my soul. It was like 1000 volts of electricity was flowing through my entire being. My soul may remember him and love him but I still needed time to process everything. It was more than a lot to take in. If I didn't know any better I was in complete shock. Edward just sat on the lounger beside me, embracing me in a gentle yet extremely comforting hug. I sat there letting him hold me in his arms for a while just enjoying the odd familiarity and the solace.

A half an hour went by before either of us dared to move or speak. "Bella, love, please tell me what your thinking?" he inquired delicately. " I….I….Please don't be alarmed or upset Edward, but I think I need some time to think, a couple of days to process everything that I've learned, to make better sense of it all." "Take as much time as you need love, I will be here….waiting for you….when your ready…" "Thank you" I replied grateful for his patience and acceptance of my need. " I should go home now I still have to make dinner for Charlie, and do some housework." "Would it be alright if I came by later, tonight after Charlie is sleeping to make sure you are alright, even if it's just for a moment?" "Actually Edward, I don't know if I'm going to stay home tonight, I don't know what I want to do…" "Alright Bella, may I at least escort you home, spend a few more moments with you even in silence before you go to think and find refuge?" I leaned up and cupped my hand to his face, I lightly pecked his cheek lingering an extra moment or so before replying. "You may" I said with a faint smile ghosting my features.

It didn't take long before we had pulled into Charlie's driveway. As the car halted we sat for a moment enjoying the last few minutes of silent reverie. I was so lost in thought I barely noticed Edward opening the passenger door for me. He offered his hand to help me out and I graciously accepted. We walked slowly up the walkway to the front door. Edward and I were than facing each other. " May your dreams be sweet and full of happiness and may your find the all the answers and comfort your looking for" said Edward before placing a kiss on my forehead. I watched him as he returned to the car, put the key in the ignition, and made his way back home. After he disappeared down the road and I could no longer see his car I was pulled back into my own thoughts, everything I learned earlier that day playing repeated in my head like a broken record. I sighed.

**A/N: Hey all, hope you like the chap. I apologize if I'm not at my usual standard of writing yet as I am easing back into the story lol I even had to reread it from the beginning :-P. Please review and if you have any ideas for future chaps or things you may wanna see happen let me know. ****Also depending on the amount of feedback and if I'm feeling up to it (I'm sick) I may post another chap later tonight! Love you all and thanks for reading**…**Cheers!**


	8. The Past Is Never Far Behind

**Eternal Longings (Soul Singer)**

_**Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Stephanie Meyer as are any of this story's similarities to any of her written work. I do not own anything other than my own original workings throughout the story.**_

**Chapter Eight: The Past Is Never Far Behind**

(EPOV)

I watched her face vanish in the rear view mirror, like a fading angel dissipating in a marvellous dream, as I drove farther and father away. I was worried for her, this much information can be a burden to anyone and must be extremely overwhelming for my Bella, my love. I wished I were able to offer her some peace, reassurance, that in time all would be right again. I parked my car in the garage. The only thing I wanted to do was free myself from my thoughts so I began running through the forest, the breeze licking at my skin and flowing through my hair. I ran for what felt like hours before stopping. I let my senses take over; prowl the area for some worthy prey. I was completely parched, the day had been a long one filled with worry and uncertainty. The scents of the forest assaulted my sense of smell.

About two miles away fighting one another over a potential mate were two rather large black bears. I ran and arrived within moments to the clearing in which the two were viciously pawing at each other, trying to bite at one another's jugular. One bear stood about 6 feet tall, the other it's opponent was closer to 7. Of course, as is the law of nature, the stronger and taller of the two was winning. They were not very gracefully creatures, beastly at that. The only thing that was attractive about them was their strength, although not as strong as a vampire's strength; it really did rival that of any of the other large forest creatures. With the two amply distracted I struck at the larger one. It thrashed about as I sunk my teeth into its neck but within minutes gave in as it was pulled into the eternal darkness of death.

The smaller bear had retreated in a cowardly effort to save itself from its inevitable death. I ran beside while it was still trying to escape; and with little effort I took him as well. After I fed I found a nearby stream and decided to clean up. Thoughts of Bella were quick to seep back into my mind. I lay next to the stream until the very first signs of dawn began to appear in the dimly lit sky. Slowly enveloping the moon and the stars, only ever thinking of her. I gave into my selfishness I needed to go see her with my own eyes, make sure she was well and unharmed by anyone, her cute clumsy self included. I chuckled lightly to myself as I remembered her hitting her head on the metal first aid kit, one of the first times we really actually had met. With that I started towards Bella, eager to get a glimpse at her peaceful, sleeping form. Eager to watch her dream, succumb deeper and deeper into slumber.

Even if only for a moment I knew I had to see her. After all I did promise to allow her space. I finally had arrived at my destination. I expertly scaled up the evergreen tree, quickly and quietly. As I peered into her window I was sorely disappointed, the room was dark and my Bella was nowhere to be found. I leapt down from the tree to get a better view inside the kitchen. Inside the dark kitchen beside a casserole dish wrapped in tinfoil, there was a note. Normally someone would have to strain to read such a small piece of parchment whereas I did not. It read "_Dear Char- I mean dad, I needed a night to myself. I cooked you dinner you just have to microwave it. Please __do not worry I'm just going to catch up on some homework and have a nice bubble bath. I will be back on Sunday. I know two days seem like awhile to you but you'll be out fishing with Billy and you won't have time to notice I'm gone. I will call you tomorrow afternoon, Love Bells." _With that I left for home knowing the next two days will feel like the longest of my existence.

(BPOV)

I opened the front door, satisfied knowing Charlie would not be home for another few hours. I went into the kitchen and began making a chicken casserole. After I threw into the oven to cook for a while I straightened up the rest of the house and did the laundry. When everything was clean and returned perfectly to its place I dashed up to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed. "Hello, Port Angeles Hotel, How may I help you today?" "Yes hello, I would like to book a room for this evening and I will be departing Sunday afternoon." " Very good we have one room available, I'll need your credit card number and the room will be as good as yours." I gave the woman all my information. It seems the only room they had left was a luxury room. I don't usually like ostentatious rooms or gifts but after the day I had I decided I needed to treat myself.

I began rummaging through my closet packing mostly all pyjamas. I also packed my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. I was going to take advantage of this weekend, indulge myself in great books and old black & white movies. I also packed a few relaxation CDs after all I really did need to mull over all this new information. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I took the casserole out of the oven and placed some tinfoil over it. Beside it I left a note for Charlie, "_Dear Char- I mean dad, I needed a night to myself. I cooked you dinner you just have to microwave it. Please do not worry I'm just going to catch up on some homework and have a nice bubble bath. I will be back on Sunday. I know two days seem like awhile to you but you'll be out fishing with Billy and you won't have time to notice I'm gone. I will call you tomorrow afternoon, Love Bells." _

I arrived in Port Angeles in ample time. Before going to the hotel I stopped by a grocery store. I picked up a couple of ready to eat entrees, some beverages and some comfort food; chocolate, cookies, a piece of cheesecake, and good old Oreo ice cream. I parked at the hotel making sure to take my backpack and food with me. I checked in at the front desk, was given my key, and headed up to my "home" for the weekend. As I opened the door I gasped in surprise. The room was gorgeous and immaculate. It was like heaven itself had decorated the room. I was completely mesmerized. I dropped my things at the door and looked around the entire room. The bed was exquisite; it had large down pillows, satin sheets and an Egyptian cotton comforter.

I then sauntered over to the bathroom. It was spectacular; there was a large whirlpool tub, shampoo, soaps, and bubble baths lined the rim, the counter over the sink held a glass bowl filled with potpourri, a few tea lights, and freshly folded cotton towels. As I walked back into the bedroom I noticed mounted on the wall was a flat screen television and a home theatre system that could play DVDs and CDs. I placed all my groceries in the mini fridge, which was conveniently placed beside a microwave and mini coffee maker.

I stripped down into just my t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I made a cup of coffee and went to curl up in bed. I flipped through all the channels to no avail so I decided to read; I picked up my old copy of Wuthering Heights, pulled the comforter up to my underarms and began to get lost in my book. It was not long before my mind became preoccupied by the day's events. All I could think about was Edward. I had so many questions to ask myself; did I even believe in the whole past life theory let alone the supernatural? If I didn't than how do I explain such a vivid memory with such vivid feelings? How do I explain the electricity that flows through Edward and me when we are close? It really did feel as if something in my soul was reaching out for me to know him. How do I explain Edward's chiseled beautiful features, pale marble skin, intense golden eyes?

I decided YES I do believe in the supernatural, and YES if I believed in the supernatural I definitely could not rule out the possibly of having had a past life. All I knew for certain no matter what had happened in the past, in the here and now, my present self wanted to get to know Edward better, much better. There is just this inexplicable connection that I just could not deny. As I drifted off to sleep, Edward haunted my dreams, a beautiful ghost; every single feature of him was flawless. As for any of my other questions or curiosities; I would have to discuss them with Edward.


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm kind of at an impasse with this story so to speak. I've had no computer for awhile yet again until now. I'm not sure whether I want to continue writing this story, keep it on hiatus, or just delete it. Please let me know what you think. Would you like me to continue the story? Thanks everyone.**


End file.
